Et si c'était vrai? Le fantôme d'Harry
by Kithia
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry est plongé dans un profond coma dont rien ne semble pouvoir l'en sortir. Pourtant, il est parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui, et une seule personne semble pouvoir le voir. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une toute nouvelle petite fic qui arrive. Cette fois ce n'est pas un one-shot, elle devrait faire 3-4 chapitre, peut-être plus mais pas beaucoup normalement. Il faut croire que c'est quand je suis en exam que l'inspiration ne veut pas me lâcher, même si j'ai attendu le WE pour l'écrire. (Faut quand même pas abuser, déjà pas le temps de tout réviser dans les temps, donc pas le temps non plus d'écrire pendant la semaine lol)

Donc voilà pour vous, bonne lecture (pour patienter à quand je publierai à nouveau une fic avec un nombre de chapitres digne de ce nom, probablement en aout)

PS: cette fic est inspirée du roman du même nom de Marc Levy, au moins pour le début.

(^^)

Ah ! Important, je ne sais pas encore si cette fic sera un slash donc dites moi ce que vous préférez.

Rating : K pour le moment, peut-être M au final suivant vos préférences. (le couple sera alors DM/HP évidement)

* * *

_**Et si c'était vrai ? Le fantôme d'Harry**_

**Chapitre 1**

La guerre venait de se finir il y a quelques semaines. Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-vaincu, en avait enfin fini avec le mage noir maudit qui lui avait pourri une bonne partie de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il restait encore aujourd'hui à savoir, était si le survivant allait le rester encore longtemps.

Effectivement, la bataille finale lui avait tellement demandé en termes d'énergie, qu'il était désormais plongé dans un profond coma, où même les meilleurs des médicomages s'étaient cassé les dents. Depuis, un lit lui était réservé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et personne ne savait s'il allait un jour se réveiller. Pour les moldus, il aurait été classé grade IV ou coma dépassé, mais il était toujours en vie, et son corps reposait donc, visité régulièrement par ses amis qui avaient de moins en moins d'espoir de le revoir vigile.

(^^)

Draco marchait seul dans un couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les autres élèves l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, lui-même ayant cessé depuis bien longtemps de traiter les autres maisons plus bas que terre. Dès qu'il était entré dans l'ordre du phénix, il avait rapidement laissé ses airs supérieurs, question de survie entouré de tous ces lions. Si son parrain n'avait pas été à ses côtés, il aurait sans doute jeté l'éponge, en effet dans les premiers temps la cohabitation n'avait pas été simple, mais il s'y était fait.

Il était même allé jusqu'à devenir assez proche du survivant, Hermione Granger ayant fait la liaison au début. Même s'il l'avait traité de « sang de bourbe » plus souvent qu'à son tour, celle-ci était la plus rationnelle, et même si elle lui en voulait toujours, elle avait mis sa rancœur de côté pour le bien de tous. Son exemple avait servi aux autres, et si elle et le rouquin l'avait supporté pour la bonne cause, Harry en était venu à lui montrer un certain respect et vice versa.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à errer dans les couloirs, désœuvré et ne sachant que faire, alors que son ancien ennemi roupillait pour une durée indéterminée à l'infirmerie. Décidemment, cette septième année allait être d'un ennui . . .

C'est justement alors que son regard était dans le vague, qu'il bloqua sur la vision en face de lui et stoppa net.

« Tu t'es réveillé ? » Ne put-il que prononcer, surpris. Il était surtout perplexe de ne pas en avoir entendu parler.

Le brun survivant, car c'était bien lui, se retourna brusquement, un air de surprise totale sur le visage.

« C'est à moi que tu parle ? »

« Evidemment, à qui veux-tu que je parle autrement dans ce couloir désert. » Répliqua le blond d'un ton cinglant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que son ancien ennemi était étrange, il semblait flotter légèrement deux centimètres au dessus du sol.

Alors là, s'il commençait à avoir des visions, il n'était pas sorti. Après être resté trois secondes littéralement figé, il décida d'ignorer ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination pour peut être… aller à l'infirmerie.

Mais la vision en question en avait décidé autrement.

« Eh ? Tu me vois ? . . . Malefoy ! » Lui lança l'apparition, se précipitant vers le blond.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait rien pris ces derniers temps, il ne s'était pas cogné, personne ne l'avait attaqué, et il ne lui semblait pas qu'il devenait timbré. Alors pourquoi Merlin voyait-il le survivant, qui apparemment avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

Juste pour être sur, il fit un tour à l'infirmerie, où le brun reposait toujours, sur son lit réservé, les moniteurs magiques indiquant qu'il était toujours en coma dépassé mais toujours en vie. Bien, une bonne chose de vérifiée, le survivant était toujours en vie, et ce n'était donc pas son fantôme qui le suivait comme son ombre. D'ailleurs en parlant de fantôme, il faudrait peut-être vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre le voyait.

« Tu es le seul qui me voit, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. » Lui répondit l'apparition, d'un ton blasé. « J'ai déjà essayé avec toutes les personnes que je connaissais, si j'avais su que toi tu me verrais j'aurais commencé par là… Maintenant au moins j'vais avoir un peu de compagnie ! » Il avait l'air presque réjoui à sa dernière phrase.

« Nen, désolé, ça va pas être possible. » Lui répondit le blond en secouant la tête.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne fraye pas avec les personnes qui n'existent pas. » Lança-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais... j'existe. » Là, le brun était franchement perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais si tu ne peux pas être le gars allongé là vivant. . . » Fit-il en désignant son corps allongé. « Ni un fantôme puisque le gars en question est toujours en vie, alors tu n'existe pas. CQFD. » Et sur ce, le Serpentard blond repartit par où il était venu en direction des cachots.

Harry resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes avant de s'élancer derrière le seul qui était capable de le voir.

« Eh ! Mais attend ! Mince, sale Serpentard ! » Jura-t-il alors que le serpent ne l'écoutait absolument pas et l'ignorait royalement.

« Eh ! Tu me vois plus ? ? » Le brun se mit à gesticuler en face du blond, faisant de grand mouvement et se faisant… passer au travers par son ancien ennemi sans que celui-ci ne cille.

« Tu sais que c'est impoli de traverser les gens sans leur demander la permission ? » Râla Harry.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler dans le vide… » Et le Griffondor continua ainsi à déblatérer sans cesse sur tout le trajet qui mena à la porte de la maison des vert et argent.

Là, le Serpentard prononça le mot de passe à voix si basse, que le Griffondor ne put l'entendre, et il se glissa rapidement par l'ouverture, laissant le brun derrière regarder le panneau se refermer sous ses yeux.

« Argg. » Pesta ce dernier. « Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! » Vociféra-t-il à travers la porte désormais close.

Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas avant de se frapper violement le front. « Mais quel imbécile ! » Et prenant une inspiration, il traversa simplement le mur…

« Eh Draco ! Tu sais ce qu'il y a de cool à être un fantôme ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche ? J'ai pas besoin de mot de passe, moi. » Se réjouit-il en avançant vers le blond qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil, regardant Blaise et Théo en train de faire une partie d'échecs.

Mais le blond ne démordait pas de son idée de l'ignorer, et le brun commençait à se demander s'il le voyait vraiment toujours. Il se rapprocha donc du visage du Serpentard, si près, que son nez frôlait celui de l'aristocrate, qui, bien contre sa volonté, ne pu s'empêcher de loucher.

« J'le ssssavaiiis ! ! Tu me vois toujours ! » S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Draco, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer le brun en face de lui.

Mais Harry se calma tout seul rapidement, semblant perdu dans ses pensées en regardant son ancien ennemi. Finalement, il se posta devant lui, sans rien dire d'abord, puis soupira.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut croire que les fantômes aussi ont leurs limites, ou quoi que je sois devenu. A très bientôt Draco. » Murmura-t-il finalement, s'évaporant sous les yeux écarquillés du blond.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaise se retourna vers son ami, et devant son air légèrement plus pâle que lorsqu'il était arrivé :

« Eh bas alors Drake, t'as vu un fantôme ? » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Si tu savais… » Soupira le blond pour toute réponse en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, abandonnant ses deux amis dans la plus grande confusion.

(^^)

_Alors, ça vous plait ? Je continue dans cette voie ?_

_A dans quelques jours si j'avance bien pour la suite. _


	2. Chapter 2

Yattaaaaaaaaa ! ! Derniers exam finis ! (plus qu'à attendre les résultats **:**s moins cool déjà mais bon) Donc pour fêter ça voici un deuxième chapitre tout beau tout frais.

Bon, je pense que le oui au couple DM/HP avec un slash l'emporte haut la main lol. Adjugé donc, mais il va falloir un peu de patience.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lire.

**Bonne lecture !**

**(^^)**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla dans son lit, et s'étira paresseusement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un drôle de rêve, Harry Potter était un fantôme qui le suivait partout. Il secoua la tête, vraiment, quelle idée de faire des rêves aussi stupide se morigéna-t-il.

« Ahhhh » Se put-il s'empêcher de hurler en voyant le dit survivant devant lui en train de le fixer.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les fermant, les rouvrant, espérant à chaque fois qu'il allait se réveiller pour de bon. Mais il du se faire une raison, il était bien éveillé et le rêve n'en était finalement pas un.

« Merlin, c'était vrai… » Soupira-t-il.

« Eh ouai ! » Lui répondit le brun avec un sourire qui n'avait cessé de grandir au fur et à mesure que le blond essayait de se convaincre sans succès qu'il hallucinait.

Encore heureux qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, manquerait plus que les autres l'ait entendu hurler ainsi. Un avantage de la bataille finale, si on pouvait l'appelé comme ça, était que la maison Serpentard avait vu son nombre d'élève dramatiquement chuter, du moins pour les septièmes années, les autres ayant été bien épargnées. Les élèves restant s'étaient donc partagé les chambres de trois afin de pouvoir s'y retrouver seuls, voir à deux.

Draco avait ainsi cet espace pour lui tout seul il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à l'imposer. S'il avait été en disgrâce vers la fin de la guerre à cause de son changement d'allégeance qui avait été rapidement connu, il était maintenant respecté pour s'être tenu aux côtés des vainqueurs. Il avait donc retrouvé son statu de prince des Serpy comme le surnommait Harry, malgré qu'il n'en ait plus grand-chose à faire.

« Eh ho ? » Le ramena d'ailleurs brusquement ce dernier sur terre. « Tu es toujours là ? » Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude ces derniers temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, et même ses amis renonçaient la plupart du temps à l'en sortir. « La Terre appelle la Lune. La Terre appelle la Lune. Hello. »

« Oui c'est bon ! » Commença à s'impatienter le blond.

« Ah quand même, tu m'a presque fait peur. » Le charia le brun, l'examinant attentivement. « Tu n'aurais pas maigri depuis la bataille finale ? » Demanda ce dernier d'un ton innocent.

« Est-ce que je me mêle de tes affaires moi ? Non. Alors rend toi utile et fiche moi un peu la paix, monsieur je n'existe pas vraiment. » Râla Draco. A ce train là, il allait vraiment devenir cinglé, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Oh c'est pas très sympa ça. Et puis si je n'existe pas, explique-moi ce que je fais là. C'est toi qui me vois je te signale. » Lui fit remarquer le survivant plus si vivant que ça pour le moment.

« Justement, si tu viens de mon imagination, tu n'existes pas. Le problème est donc réglé, je suis fou, tu peux partir. » Si Draco avait espéré que cette tirade fonctionne, il en fut pour ses frais.

« Quel dommage, moi je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir. Avant de pourvoir te parler, je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, tu peux pas imaginer. Alors maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler, tu peux toujours courir pour que j'le lâche. » Le prévint Harry.

Et comme le brun pouvait être particulièrement borné, comme tout bon Griffondor qui se respecte, le blond ne douta pas un instant qu'il allait se le coltiner pendant un long, très long moment. Il soupira derechef.

« J'vais prendre une douche. » Puis il s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir et reprit. « Si je t'aperçois rentrer dans la salle de bain, je jure solennellement de ne plus t'adresser la parole tant que ton hallucination perdurera. » Menaça-t-il le brun avec un regard polaire.

« Donc si je n'y rentre pas, tu m'adresses la parole ? C'est ça que veut dire ? » Clarifia le brun, fier de lui.

« Disons que je ne t'ignorerais pas tout le temps. » Répondit ce dernier, espérant ainsi ne pas trop se mouiller.

« Je m'en contenterais. » Accepta Harry, qui alla s'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Draco le dévisagea une seconde, histoire d'être sur qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de bouger, puis pris ses affaires pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau. Pendant ce temps, le brun décida d'explorer cette chambre qui appartenait désormais au blond, histoire de s'occuper un peu. La vie était vraiment très ennuyante quand on ne pouvait rien saisir. Il ne pouvait que regarder, n'ayant même pas la capacité d'ouvrir le moindre tiroir ou porte de placard.

Mmm. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas ouvrir le placard, mais il pouvait rentrer dedans, ce qu'il fit donc immédiatement, curieux et impatient, avant de ressortir ou bout d'une demi-seconde en soupirant. Il pouvait peut-être rentrer dedans, mais il ne voyait pas encore dans le noir… Il se résigna donc à attendre sagement le serpent, ne pouvant briser sa promesse, et ne souhaitant surtout pas que celui l'ignore jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si son corps ne lâchait pas, il allait littéralement mourir d'ennui si c'était le cas.

Il bondit donc immédiatement sur ses pieds quand il vit le blond sortir de la salle de bain, déjà habillé à son grand regret. Au moins le Serpy n'avait pas oublié sa présence pendant sa douche, sinon il doutait qu'il aurait pris la précaution de s'habiller décemment avant.

Malgré lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de siffler devant son ancien ennemi, faisant légèrement rougir ce dernier qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Tu apprécies ce que tu vois Potter ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Assez ouai. » Répondit ce dernier, fier de voir le serpent à cours de mot. Après tout, il pouvait dire n'importe quoi sans conséquences, il était immatériel.

La suite de la matinée passa assez rapidement, entre la salle commune des Serpentards et la chambre de Draco, avant que celui-ci ne rende compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu le brun depuis un petit moment, ce qui était inhabituel.

« Potter ? » Tenta-t-il peut-être le Griffondor était-il en train de fouiner dans le coin.

« Potter ? » Retenta-t-il. « Harry ? » Alla-t-il même jusqu'à le nommer. Le lion ne pouvait manquer de répondre au serpent si celui-ci l'appelait par son prénom. Mais le félin resta muet. Finalement Draco se rendit à l'évidence, le Griffondor n'était plus dans les parages, et où qu'il puisse être, il ne l'entendait pas.

C'est en fin d'après midi que le brun remontra le bout de son nez, apparaissant face à Draco qui faisait ses devoirs, le faisant sursauter. Mais c'était tout, à part un sursaut et un regard glacé, montrant bien que le blond l'avait vu, ce dernier l'ignora royalement, reprenant son écrit là où il l'avait laissé.

« Euh, Draco ? » Tenta le brun, ayant la mauvaise impression que le Serpentard lui en voulait pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Ca y est, tu te décides à te montrer ? Tu peux repartir tu sais, je suis occupé là comme tu peux le voir. » Fut la réponse de l'aristocrate d'une voix trainante.

Harry beugua pendant une bonne minute avant d'accepter l'invraisemblable. Draco Malefoy lui faisait la tête parce qu'il l'avait laissé tout seul. Il empêcha un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait laissé le blond.

« Désolé. Il semble que je ne puisse pas rester indéfiniment loin de mon corps, et quitte à rester dans l'infirmerie, je préfère le faire quand Ron et Hermione y sont. Ils croient qu'une personne dans le coma peut les entendre, et comme c'est en effet le cas… » Murmura le brun.

Draco le regarda un moment avant de soupirer discrètement. C'était donc aussi pour ça qu'il avait disparu le premier jour. Il n'était pas tout à fait vivant, mais pas tout à fait mort, et il y avait quand même des règles à suivre.

« La prochaine fois préviens moi, que je ne parle pas dans le vide alors que tu es parti. » Daigna lui répondre le Serpentard, toujours sa fois trainante en place.

« Oh, alors tu m'as parlé. » Le sourire était revenu sur le visage du brun. « Ca veut dire que je t'ai manqué, hein ? » Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant très près du blond, si près que ce dernier aurait senti son souffle s'il avait été de chair.

« Tss, dans tes rêves. Personne ne manque à un Malefoy. » Répliqua ce dernier, ne pouvant malgré tout empêcher ses pommettes de se colorer légèrement à la proximité du brun, même s'il ne pouvait théoriquement pas le sentir.

« Si tu le dis. » Sembla capituler Harry. « Mais n'oublie pas. C'est plutôt ton rêve ici puisque c'est moi l'hallucination. » Rajouta-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit à la couverture gris argentée brodée de fresques vertes, un air narquois sur le visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre.

Bien sur, merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Et donc comme le rating va passer au M à un moment ou à un autre, je le change officiellement et définitivement. Voilà voilà.

BONNE LECTURE

**(^^)**

**Chapitre 3**

Draco avait fini par s'habituer à cette ombre qui le suivait partout et qu'il était le seul à voir : le fantôme du survivant qui survivait pourtant toujours. Il en était venu à apprécier sincèrement la compagnie du Griffondor, un peu comme lorsqu'ils participaient à l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, la situation le titillait toujours.

« Dit Potter. Comment ça se fait que tu t'es retrouvé comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Les premiers jours, il s'était tellement borné à lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas réel, qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille etc etc, qu'il en avait oublié de lui poser cette question essentielle.

« C'est une très bonne question. Peut-être que si j'avais la réponse je pourrais enfin me réveiller dans mon corps. » Soupira le lion à cette question qu'il n'attendait plus.

« Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? Un sort à la manque que t'aurait jeté le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de mourir, un de tes sorts qui se serait retourné contre toi, une potion, la magie qui aurait déconné ? »

« Ca pour déconner, elle a effectivement bien déconné… A par ça… Et pitié, appelle le Voldemort maintenant qu'il est mort. » Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le survivant avec un regard noir.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la mention de ce nom honni. Il avait réussi plusieurs fois à le prononcer vers la fin de la guerre, mais chaque fois en tremblant malgré lui. Il trouvait plus simple de l'appeler par un de ses noms d'emprunt. Tout ça pour cacher le fait qu'il craignait au fond de lui qu'il ne revienne une seconde fois, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Enfin peut-être que si, il n'avait jamais aimé la torture. Oula il s'égarait encore là, et Potter qui le regardait se dépêtrer dans ses pensées sans intervenir…

« C'est bon ? Tu es revenu ? » Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grommellement incompréhensible du Serpentard en face de lui. « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… » Sourit-il.

Décidemment, il souriait de plus en plus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco. Et s'il y réfléchissait bien, lui aussi souriait plus qu'avant. Il n'avait pas autant souri depuis la fin de la guerre que depuis que Potter lui tenait compagnie. La magie n'avait peut-être pas autant merdé que ça…

« Tu pense à quoi cette fois ? » Lui demanda Harry, qui commençait à se lasser de le voir se perdre dans ses pensées.

« A rien. » Fut la réponse accompagnée d'un sourire énigmatique.

« Oh je vois, Mr Malefoy fait des cachotteries. Qu'il en soit ainsi, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Sur ce… » Et le survivant s'effaça avec un clin d'œil, preuve qu'il ne tenait absolument pas rigueur au blond mais s'amusait plutôt de la situation. Le Serpentard se surpris à sourire tout seul pendant encore de longues minutes.

Le lendemain matin fut encore un matin où il se réveilla en sentant le regard du brun sur lui. Il semblait que ce dernier prenait plaisir à s'incruster dans sa chambre pour être sur d'être là à son réveil, puisque que Draco savait qu'il ne passait pas la nuit à ses côtés.

« Bien dormi bel ange ? » Entama le Griffondor, tout sourire.

« Si moi je suis un ange, toi tu es un démon. » Répliqua le Serpentard d'une voix encore légèrement endormie.

Le serpent ne se trompait pas sur le lion, il faisait effectivement exprès d'arriver assez tôt pour ne pas manquer le réveil de son ancien ennemi. Il appréciait particulièrement ce moment, où le blond n'avait pas encore revêtu son masque d'arrogance et d'indifférence qu'il portait la plupart du temps. Il avait alors l'impression d'être le plus proche de lui, et il appréciait.

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un démon ? » Lui demanda le brun, d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Un démon aux yeux verts, intéressant. Mais c'est impossible, les lions ne peuvent pas donner des démons acceptables. » Fut la réponse laconique du blond.

« Et un lion qui a failli finir chez les serpents ? » Continua Harry d'une voix innocente, ce qui stoppa net les mouvements du blond qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« J'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire là ? » Demanda tout de même confirmation le blond, surpris.

« Mmm, si tu as compris que je suis un Griffy qui a failli aller chez les Serpy, oui tu as bien compris. »

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas petit lion. » Ironisa l'aristocrate, reprenant son chemin. « Et pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé chez les rouge et or du coup ? »

« Tu ne devines pas ? La réflexion d'un certain blond le premier jour m'a vaguement dégouté de mettre les pieds dans la même maison que lui. Et il se trouve que supplier le choixpeau est un excellent moyen de se retrouver dans l'endroit qu'on souhaite. » Enonça le brun. « Par contre si j'avais su… » Reprit-il devant le manque de réponse de son compatriote. « Pourquoi vous avez des chambres de trois avec votre salle de bain perso à Serpentard ? »

« A ça, on a la classe ou on l'a pas, que veux-tu. Les lions et les serpents ne sont pas du même monde. » Lui répondit une voix de derrière la porte, et Harry était heureux d'y entendre presque un rire.

C'est fou comme ils s'étaient rapprochés, depuis qu'il était dans cet état qu'ils avaient décidé de nommer fantôme, faute de savoir réellement ce que c'était. Draco s'en était contenté, et Harry n'avais pas vraiment la possibilité de faire des recherches.

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps entre eux. Et quand Harry s'était inquiété du fait de le couper de ses amis vert et argent, ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça. Il se sentait bien trop différent d'eux maintenant. Le temps était loin où ils riaient contre les sang de bourbe et persécutaient les plus jeunes ensembles.

Beaucoup de septièmes années étaient, soit morts pour certains pour s'être tenus contre la lumière, soit avaient fuit ou étaient enfermés. Draco était le seul qui s'était manifesté du côté du sauveur, en prenant une part active dans les combats. Il avait été le seul à rester assez longtemps proche du Lord Noir à cause de ses parents, pour se rendre compte de toute l'horreur que représentait le fait de le servir. Il avait vu la déchéance de sa famille et s'était battu contre ça, même si ça devait signifier s'allier avec des demi-sang, car là au moins, il restait maitre de son destin. Un Malefoy ne s'agenouille devant personne, ni dieu, ni homme, et il avait respecté ce serment à la lettre.

Les septièmes années présents : Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Tracey, n'étaient restés que parce qu'ils étaient restés neutres. Ils n'avaient donc pas connu le sang et la bataille comme le blond s'en souvenait, il avait muri plus vite. Blaise et Théo n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de combattre d'un côté ou de l'autre, Tracey était sang mêlé et refusait donc de prendre part contre une partie de sa famille, et Pansy n'avait rien fait que pour pouvoir rester proche de Draco, loyale.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui depuis près de deux ans déjà, mais était resté sa meilleure amie, aussi proche qu'une sœur pourrait l'être. Aujourd'hui encore, il sentait souvent son regard sur lui, bienveillant, vérifiant que tout allait aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances, sans pour autant l'envahir ou lui imposer sa présence. Une véritable amie.

Le soir, alors qu'Harry était reparti près de son corps à l'infirmerie peu de temps avant le diné, Draco avait pour la première fois participé activement aux discussions pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Il reprenait le gout à la vie qu'il avait perdu sans même s'en rendre compte, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis.

(^^)

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours._

_A la prochaine._


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4. Bon j'avais dit dans le premier que cette fic ferait 3-4 chapitres je crois, en fait elle en fera plutôt 6-7, réjouissez-vous. Avec comme promis un lemon à la fin.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'est pas encore venue.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**(^^)**

Chapitre 4

Harry et Draco se promenaient dans les couloirs, silencieusement, en direction de la bibliothèque. Ne pas savoir ce que le brun était, avait tout de même fini par turlupiner assez le blond pour entamer des recherches. Et ils y allaient donc de ce pas.

C'est trois couloirs avant leur destination qu'ils ralentirent en entendant des bruits de dispute. Apparemment Poudlard aurait un couple en moins ce soir au vu des hurlements qui retentissaient avec vigueur.

Harry, curieux comme pas deux s'était bien sur rapproché jusqu'à pouvoir tout voir du crêpage de chignon en règle, suivi par le blond qui n'avait pas vraiment envie non plu de rester poireauter au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de s'étriper. Avec un peu de chance, un témoin les couperait dans leur élan et ils iraient s'égosiller ailleurs.

Ce que Draco n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est que les deux protagonistes en viendraient aux baguettes. Et au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, un sort d'un rouge de mauvais augure fonçait sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse en détacher les yeux, comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'il était projeté à terre, et que le sort lui passait sous le nez, à quelques centimètres.

A peine reprenait-il ses esprits qu'une McGonagall rouge de rage avait fait son apparition, et passait le savon du siècle aux deux désormais ennemis.

« Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » S'enquit-elle, un air sincèrement inquiet sur le visage.

« Non… non, ça va. » Répondit ce dernier distrait.

Pour la professeur de métamorphose, il avait le regard dans le vide, mais Draco ne quittait en réalité pas des yeux le survivant. Le brun était assis par terre, et regardait ses mains comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Je ne puis que vous conseiller d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. » Proposa McGonagall qui trouvait tout de même le comportement de l'étudiant étrange. « Je me charge pour ma part de ces deux dangers publics qui vont avoir le plaisir de longues retenus pour apprendre à se canaliser. » Rajouta la professeur, son regard noir ne quittant pas les fautifs qui se faisaient tout petits.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Draco bondit sur ses pieds pour se rapprocher du brun, toujours immobile.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? ? » Et Harry ne put que le regarder, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

« J'en ai aucune idée… J'ai tout testé, je n'ai jamais rien pu toucher… »

« Pourtant tu m'as très bien touché là. » Constata le Serpentard. « D'ailleurs, je pense que je dois des remerciements sur ce coup là, mais la prochaine fois, un peu plus de douceur serait bien venue. » Rajouta-t-il, se massant le postérieur qui se souvenait de son atterrissage brutal au sol. Mais en tout cas, ça valait toujours mieux que se prendre un sort.

A partir de cet instant, le brun essaya de toucher tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main, sans succès. Ils étaient également allés comme prévu faire un passage à l'infirmerie, le corps de Harry était toujours dans le même état. Aucun changement n'était survenu.

Alors que le brun s'énervait tout seul et pestait contre le sort qui l'avait bloqué en tant que fantôme même pas complet, le blond le regardait, un éclat étrange dans les yeux. Le Griffondor finit par se rendre compte que son ancien ennemi ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Draco ? »

Et sans répondre, le blond se rapprocha de lui, puis tendit doucement sa main vers son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa joue.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas très agréable quand tu me traverses. » Le prévint Harry sans trop d'espoir, mais n'osant pas bouger ou s'éloigner pour autant.

« Tu me sens là ? Tu sens ma chaleur, ma présence ? » Murmura le blond.

Et poussé par cette voix pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement, Harry finit par fermer les yeux, tentant de percevoir cette présence. Il essaya de retrouver le sentiment qui l'avait habité quand il avait réalisé que le blond ne devait pas être touché par ce sort, quand il avait voulu le sauver. Car c'était bien ça, il avait voulu le sauver.

Et alors qu'il se concentrait, il sentit. Il sentit le mouvement d'air de la main qui tremblait légèrement proche de son visage. Il sentit la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Et alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, il sentit la dite main se poser délicatement sur sa joue, la survolant légèrement. Et c'est cette fois un merveilleux sourire qui illuminait le survivant alors que sa propre main trouvait sa place sur celle du blond.

Il y avait un espoir. Il ne finirait pas comme ça. Et même si c'était le cas, Draco était avec lui, et c'était bien l'essentiel à cet instant.

Fiers de ce grand pas en avant, les deux garçons se dirigèrent rapidement vers la bibliothèque pour faire les recherches qui avaient été interrompues dans l'œuf par une dispute imprévue.

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas toucher les livres, donc Draco lui en ouvrait plusieurs aux pages qui semblaient intéressantes pour que le brun les lise. Quand il avait fini, il demandait pour tourner la page, ou disait ce qu'il avait vu d'intéressant. En travaillant ainsi, il vinrent rapidement à bout des principaux ouvrages qui auraient pu les intéresser.

Déjà, Harry ne pouvait effectivement pas être un vrai fantôme, puisque son corps était toujours vivant à l'infirmerie. Draco avait désormais admis qu'il n'était pas non plus une hallucination venant de son propre esprit, et le fait que le brun ait pu le toucher confirmait pour de bon ce fait.

Une projection astrale devrait retourner dans son corps régulièrement. Le problème c'est qu'il devait retourner près de son corps, certes, mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur. Il était toujours spectateur muet de tout ce qui se passait autour. Il pouvait continuer à bouger, à parler dans le vide, tant qu'il était proche de son _lui_ allongé dans le lit trop blanc.

Le mystère restait donc intact. Peut être un tour dans la réserve pourrait les aider davantage ? C'est donc avec ce plan en tête que les deux garçons retournèrent dans le dortoir de Serpentard.

Harry était retourné se ressourcer à l'infirmerie, le temps qu'il y avait passé avec le blond n'étant pas assez pour remplir ce qui semblait être un quota journalier, et il était revenu le soir. Ils s'étaient tous deux glissés dans les couloirs, aussi silencieux que des ombres, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Atteindre la réserve n'avait pas été trop compliqué, chacun semblait l'avoir déjà fait et connaitre exactement la marche à suivre. D'autant plus qu'avoir un espion qui ne risquait pas de se faire prendre était très utile.

C'est dans un livre ancien, qui traitait de la mort et de la non vie qu'ils trouvèrent une piste sur le pourquoi du comment.

_Lorsque deux âmes sont en perdition, la magie peut choisir de les lier pour que chacune sauve l'autre. Ces deux âmes peuvent être : _

_-toutes les deux parfaitement en vie mais se dirigeant vers la mort de par leurs actions ou leur état d'esprit._

_-l'une parfaitement en vie et l'autre aux portes de la mort à ce moment, l'esprit de l'une prend forme pour soutenir et être soutenu par l'autre._

_-chacune aux portes de la mort ; en effet, deux esprits peuvent se soutenir mutuellement pour revenir vers la lumière avant le point de non retour._

La situation énoncée dans le deuxième point semblait effectivement parfaitement leur correspondre. C'est en reprenant gout à la vie que Draco s'était rendu compte l'avoir perdu. Le brun l'empêchait de s'enfoncer irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres, et lui-même semblait empêcher Harry de lâcher prise et de quitter définitivement ce monde. Après avoir pris connaissance des données du livre, le brun lui avait avoué que s'il s'était réveillé immédiatement après la bataille, il n'aurait plus été le même, et il n'était pas sur que ses amis auraient pu le sortir de sa dépression. Au début, l'état de « fantôme » l'avait comme anesthésié, il ne ressentait pas les choses avec autant de vivacité que s'il avait été en vie, et c'est probablement cela qui lui avait permis de reprendre pied, ça et le fait de pouvoir lui parler, sans quoi il serait proprement devenu dingue.

Maintenant qu'ils en savaient plus sur la situation, ils pouvaient décider de la contrôler. Et c'est plein de bonnes résolutions qu'ils retournèrent dormir pour l'un, méditer sur tout ça pour l'autre.

(^^)

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini, les choses avancent. Dans le prochain, de bonne résolutions se mettent en place._

_Bye et à bientôt j'espère._


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, la suite arrive. Et un **immense merci **aux irréductibles qui continuent à m'envoyer leurs reviews XD.

Voilà les bonnes résolutions de Draco qui se mettent en place.

**Bonne lecture !**

(^^)

**Chapitre 5**

Draco s'était dit que la première chose à faire pour réellement changer, et préparer le terrain pour quand le brun serait de retour, serait de définitivement faire fit de ses préjugés. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'Harry s'était attaché à lui, tout comme c'était son cas. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois réveillé, il ne voulait pas l'obliger à devoir faire un choix entre lui et ses meilleurs amis.

Il venait d'accepter que lui-même serait prêt à choisir le Griffondor, plutôt que les membres de sa propre maison, malgré la souffrance que cela lui occasionnerait. Et si le brun était prêt à faire la même chose, cela ne pourrait au final que les détruire. La rancœur finirait inexorablement par remplacer toute la tendresse qui avait pris place entre eux, et tout cela ne pourrait finir que de la pire des façons. Il avait donc décidé de faire le premier pas, son « fantôme » en étant bien incapable.

C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé, (plus ou moins…) vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry s'était éclipsé quelques secondes plus tôt, et il supposait donc que ses amis étaient à son chevet, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis la bataille finale. Si on pouvait bien admirer quelque chose chez les deux Griffons, c'était leur fidélité à toute épreuve.

Il entendit le bruit de fond d'une conversation au travers de la porte, et il poussa doucement celle-ci, toussotant pour annoncer sa présence. Il pensait à juste titre que se glisser en douce derrière eux n'aiderait pas à amadouer les lions. Il aperçu le brun, debout à côté de son corps, mais pris garde de ne pas se focaliser sur lui, même si la lueur qui brilla dans ses yeux montra bien à son vis-à-vis qu'il l'avait vu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda abruptement le rouquin, ne cachant pas son envie de le voir déguerpir.

La brune à ses côtés n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais son regard n'était pas des plus amènes non plus.

« Il a raison, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je serais revenu rapidement. » Murmura Harry qui s'était rapproché du blond.

Il savait bien que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas devant les deux autres, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il venait faire ici. Le Serpentard avait un air résolu sur le visage, et semblait prêt à suivre son idée jusqu'au bout, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Enonça-t-il finalement devant les deux rouge et or, qui le regardaient comme s'il lui manquait une case.

« Soit. » Prononça Hermione. « Parler de quoi ? » Décidemment, elle ne lui facilitait pas spécialement la tache avec son ton peu amène. Mais malgré tout, elle écoutait, c'était déjà ça. S'il n'avait tenu qu'au roux, il l'aurait déjà expulsé des lieux, il n'en doutait pas.

« Je vois Harry Potter. » Enonça t-il simplement, les yeux droits dans ceux de la brunette. Ca y est, la bombe était lancée.

« Evidemment que tu le vois, il est en face de toi crétin. » Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Ron.

Merlin, pourquoi ce gars était un imbécile ? Il avait soudainement envi d'une corde, ou de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, au choix. Mais heureusement Granger était là, et elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, semblant essayer de déterminer ce qu'il avait réellement voulu dire.

« Qu'entends-tu par le fait que tu _le_ vois ? Je suppose que tu ne parles de son corps ci présent. » Finit-elle par demander.

« Hermione ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Décidemment, mieux valait ne pas inclure Weasley dans cette discussion.

Draco l'ignora donc royalement pour se focaliser sur son amie Miss Je Sais Tout.

« Je le vois. » Répéta-t-il.

« Draco qu'est ce que tu faits ? Pourquoi tu leur racontes ça ? » Entendit-il Harry lui demander d'une petite voix juste à côté de lui.

« Pas tout le temps. » Continua-t-il. « La plupart du temps c'est en rêve. Même si depuis quelques temps, il m'apparait aussi en journée, comme un mirage. » Sur ce coup là, il avait décidé de modifier légèrement la vérité. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie, c'était de faire le traducteur à plein temps pour les amis du sauveur fantôme.

« Hein ? Depuis quand tu me vois en rêve et pas tout le temps ? » Là, le brun commençait à s'agiter à ses côtés, se demandant réellement ce que le Serpentard avait imaginé comme plan tordu pour il ne savait quoi.

« Tu peux… répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » Balbutia Hermione, n'en revenant pas de ce que le vert et argent venait de lui annoncer.

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris. » Cela ne faisait aucun doute au regard que lui lançait la jeune fille, qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ses paroles. Elle refusait juste d'y croire. « Testez-moi. Il m'a raconté plein de choses, y compris les discussions que vous avez eues autour de son lit, il vous entend. »

Hermione le regarda septique, elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Et puis, le Serpentard avait très bien pu les espionner ces derniers jours, et effectivement savoir ce qu'ils avaient dit dans l'infirmerie. Elle était juste certaine que le lendemain de la bataille, lors de leur première visite au patient en état de coma, il ne pouvait être là.

« Qu'est ce qu'on lui a annoncé lors de notre première visite. » Demanda alors la brunette, un air de défit sur le visage.

Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir, il avait de la chance, c'était une chose que lui avait vraiment dit le brun, ce dernier n'aurait même pas à lui souffler maintenant.

« Vous lui avez annoncé que vous étiez désormais ensemble. _Que maintenant que vous aviez traversé le pire, vous vouliez vivre le meilleur, jusqu'à la toute dernière fin_. » Répondit le blond, sure de lui.

La Griffondor le regarda comme s'il lui poussait une corne au milieu du front. C'était mot pour mot les termes qu'elle avait employé pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle à son meilleur ami. Ron aussi avait un air parfaitement ahuri. Il avait été prêt à se moquer royalement du serpent, mais ces mots… il n'avait pas pu les inventer.

« Alors c'est vrai. » Bredouilla la jeune fille, un peu plus pâle.

« Et il nous entend pour de vrai ? » Murmura le roux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Alors c'est que rien n'est perdu. S'il nous entend, c'est qu'il est toujours là, et qu'il peut revenir. » Acheva-t-il, un air confiant sur le visage.

Pour le coup, Weasley remontait un peu dans l'estime du blond. Il était peut être stupide la plupart du temps, mais un ami comme ça, c'était rare, et précieux.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu nous voir ? » Demanda alors Hermione, curieuse. « Il te l'as demandé ? Parce que c'est à toi qu'il apparait ? »

« Non. Il ne m'a rien demandé, et ne savais même pas que je comptais venir. » Répondit-il. « D'ailleurs, je suis sur que je vais en entendre parler ce soir… » Grimaça légèrement le blond, convainquant la brunette de sa bonne foi.

« Mais alors pourquoi ? » Là, elle était perplexe. Que le blond vienne les voir sur la demande de l'esprit du brun, bien que tordu, c'était possible. Et connaissant la force de persuasion du Griffy quand il s'y mettait, le Serpy aurait été bien obligé d'accepter d'il voulait la paix. Mais qu'il vienne de lui-même…

« Et bien. Disons pour faire simple qu'Harry et moi, on s'est bien rapproché depuis… Au début, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il disparaisse de ma vie déjà bien assez compliquée. Mais finalement… Je ne veux plus qu'il disparaisse, y compris une fois réveillé. » Leur raconta le blond, se confiant un peu malgré lui au deux Griffondors dont la mâchoire était prête à se fracasser par terre.

« Je… vous vous êtes rapprochés à quel point ? » Demanda doucement Hermione, qui devinait plus entre les lignes que ce qu'en aurait souhaité le blond.

« A un point important. » Eluda-t-il. Et cela sembla convenir à la brunette qui le regardait désormais sous un nouveau jour.

« C'est vrai que vous étiez assez proches avant la bataille finale… » Reconnu la jeune fille.

« Je le respectais. » Enonça le blond. « Et il faisait de même. Là… c'est différent. »

« Je sais. » Ils se comprenaient.

Et étrangement, le rouquin se taisait à côté de sa petite amie. Il lui semblait comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais connaissant sa trop grande propension à ouvrir sa grande bouche un peu trop quand il ne valait mieux pas, il laissait son amie mener la discussion. Il serait bien temps ensuite de confirmer ses doutes. Pour l'instant, le plus important, était de ne pas menacer la paix fragile qui s'était installée avec des paroles hors de propos.

« C'est donc pour lui que tu es venu nous voir. Pour que quand il se réveillera, il n'ait pas un choix à faire entre toi et nous. » Cela sonnait comme une affirmation, et il ne servait à rien de nier. Il hocha donc la tête.

« Très bien. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron avant de reprendre. « Nous te donnons donc officiellement ta chance. Pas la tolérance qu'on a affichée quand tu étais dans l'Ordre. » Rajouta-t-elle. « Une vraie chance. S'il t'a choisi, c'est qu'il a vu plus en toi que nous, et on lui fait confiance. Bienvenu à toi… Draco. » Acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu lui adresser.

« Merci Grang. Hermione. » Se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment, recevant un sourire indulgent en retour.

« Si tu le fais souffrir, nous ferons de ta vie un enfer. » Le prévint Ron, le regard noir. « Si ce n'est pas le cas, bienvenu à toi puisqu'il t'as choisi. Qui sommes nous pauvres mortels pour choisir pour le sauveur. » Ricana-t-il en serrant la main du blond qui n'en revenait pas.

Il sentit à ses côtés Harry pousser un soupir soulagé. Tout s'était bien passé, et le brun était fier du blond et de ce qu'il avait décidé de faire pour lui. Il se permit même une caresse aérienne sur la main du Serpentard, qu'il eut la satisfaction de sentir frémir.

(^^)

_La fin approche, la fin approche. Et oui c'était une courte fic, donc plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue._

_Si je me débrouille bien, elle sera juste finie avant que je ne parte à la fin du mois. A la prochaine._


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui arrive un peu en avance, cette fic aura été plus longue que prévue. Un épilogue arrivera après. (histoire de diminuer les possibles envies de meurtre autrement.)

Et bien sur dans ce chapitre, la justification du rating M, que je suis sure beaucoup d'entre vous attendent lol.

**Bonne lecture** donc, et comme d'habitude **merci pour vos reviews** toujours très bien accueillies, et qui sont remontées en flèche.

(^^)

Chapitre 6

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les Serpentards se rapprochèrent plus des Griffondors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans les décennies passées. Draco Malefoy qui frayait avec les meilleurs amis du survivant n'était pas passé inaperçu, et ses propres amis avaient finit par suivre.

A près tout, la guerre était finie, ils avaient tous été dans le même camp, ou du moins pas ennemis. Le blond était fier de ce qu'il avait pu faire en quelques jours. Le terrain était désormais prêt pour le retour de son Griffy. Ce dernier pourrait trouver un Poudlard plus uni qu'auparavant, où être ami avec un serpent ne l'empêcherait pas de garder ses liens intacts avec les lions, et vice versa, même si chacun gardait son caractère.

Pourtant, la situation stagnait toujours de ce côté. Le vert et argent passait énormément de temps avec son rouge et or, parlant, essayant de trouver une solution au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, mais sans succès.

Heureusement, cela n'empêchait pas leur rapprochement. Ils pouvaient désormais se sentir à volonté, alors qu'au début, cette sensation était assez aléatoire, leur demandant une grande concentration pour réussir à se toucher. Désormais, ils dormaient ensembles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Harry passait une plus grande partie de la journée à l'infirmerie, pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec son Serpy. Et il n'y était pas seul. Un grand rassemblement prenait place dans la pièce blanche, unissant serpents et lions pour que chacun raconte au survivant qui écoutait tout, ce qui se passait dans le château. Harry entendit ainsi en quelques jours plus de commérages que dans toute sa scolarité. Et il se surprit à rire pour la première fois à côté de son corps, sous le sourire sincère de Draco.

Les Serpentards s'avéraient sympathiques, même s'il ne pouvait leur parler, et le blond lui avait fait une rapide présentation de chacun avant qu'il ne les voit dans l'infirmerie. Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas revenu lorsqu'il avait remarqué le troupeau rouge et or, ainsi que vert et argent, qui s'étaient installés autour de lui. Et tout ce petit monde qui discutait sans se sauter à la gorge : un vrai miracle. Draco l'avait d'ailleurs charrié là-dessus : même absent, le survivant réussissait à ne rien faire comme tout le monde et à rassembler des maisons qui se haïssaient depuis des siècles.

En réalité, la seule chose qui manquait aux yeux du blond, c'était de pouvoir s'afficher ouvertement avec son Griffy, et aussi pouvoir franchir le pas avec lui. Depuis qu'ils pouvaient se toucher, ils ne s'en privaient pas, mais du coup, Draco était de plus en plus impatient. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le brun ouvre les yeux pour de bon, et qu'il puisse le séquestrer pour une durée indéterminée…

Ce vendredi soir, alors que Draco revenait de la grande salle, où il avait diné en compagnie de ses amis, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Tout le monde savait désormais qu'il pouvait _voir Harry en songe_, ou lors de _visions_. Il était resté sur cette version, bien plus simple, et tout à fait crédible. De plus, comme ça, les autres comprenaient sa hâte de retourner dans sa chambre le soir, et le laissaient donc en paix.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'en rentrant dans la dites chambre, il trouva le Griffondor torse nu, adossé à son lit. Il stoppa net sur le coup, pas tout à fait sur de ne pas halluciner pour de bon cette fois. Mais un sourire du lion qui se leva pour le rejoindre le convainquit que tout était réel, y compris la douce sensation de sa main sur sa joue.

Ce dernier l'embrassa alors, timidement, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois. A peine quelques jours après avoir pu se toucher à volonté, ils avaient commencé à se câliner chastement et à s'embrasser. Le blond n'avait jamais passé de meilleurs nuits que depuis que le rouge et or était à ses côtés, qu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se réveillaient pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Mais aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que le brun était revenu en arrière, quand il n'osait pas trop se rapprocher du Serpentard, quand ses mains tremblaient après avoir osé le premier mouvement... Le blond comprit vite que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas régressé, mais bien au contraire, s'apprêtait à aller plus loin, et c'était ça qui le faisait aujourd'hui hésiter.

En effet, le brun commençait à glisser doucement une main sous le T-shirt du blond, le remontant petit à petit, caressant la peau blanche en dessous. Draco se perdait dans les sensations que le Griffy faisait naitre en lui, ne réfléchissant même pas au fait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, le brun ne pouvait toucher que lui, mais pas les objets, donc pas ses vêtements. Ces considérations logiques étaient à désormais à mille lieux de lui.

Les mains pâles se glissèrent dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son vis-à-vis, les emmêlant d'autant plus, alors que les mains plus bronzées étaient venues à bout du T-shirt pour le moins indésirable. Cette première mission achevée, elles descendirent plus bas, s'attardant un moment sur les hanches de son ancien ennemi, avant de partir explorer le bouton qui fermait la pièce de tissu les recouvrant.

Le blond sembla reprendre un instant ses esprits, et ses mains écartèrent légèrement les lèvres du brun des siennes. Les yeux émeraude se firent inquiets devant cette interruption avant que le Serpentard n'ouvre la bouche.

« Tu es sur ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il alors, bien conscient malgré tout, que si son compagnon arrêtait là, il se retrouverait plus que frustré. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse regretter quoi que ce soit après.

« Moi j'en suis sur. Mais tu as aussi ton mot à dire bien sur. » Fut la réponse de Harry, qui avait déjà baissé les yeux, prêt à être rejeté malgré ses sentiments.

« Pour ma part je n'attendais que ça. » Et le brun eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ces mots, que le blond partait à l'attaque, rassuré, et maintenant prêt à satisfaire pleinement celui qui avait commencé. Hors de question que l'un d'eux puisse regretter ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il allait faire en sorte que tout ça soit inoubliable. Il lança un sort d'intimité et de silence avant d'envoyer sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

Ses lèvres rejoignirent donc celles de son Griffondor, les grignotant doucement, faisant durer le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que ces dernières s'ouvrent, quémandant sa langue. Il s'empressa de satisfaire la demande, ses mains partant déjà explorer de nouveaux horizons.

Lui aussi pouvait désormais toucher les vêtements du brun, et il s'attaqua donc de même au bouton de son vis à vis, ne souhaitant pas se laisser distancer dans cette course.

Il ne put empêcher un grognement de satisfaction quand ce dernier fut enfin vaincu, et son écho retentit en face de lui. Les deux pantalons finirent en même temps sur le sol, abandonnés là, alors que leurs propriétaires qui ne se lâchaient plus se dirigeaient d'un même pas vers le lit. Ils s'y effondrèrent dans un même souffle, leurs bras et leurs jambes emmêlés.

Allongés tous les deux, les émeraudes plongèrent dans les iris orages, semblant y puiser la force et la confiance de son compagnon.

La main du blond frôla le boxer du brun, faisant glapir ce dernier dont les pommettes étaient désormais légèrement teintées de rose, et le souffle erratique. Puis ne semblant pas se satisfaire de ce seul touché, elle se faufila dessous.

Le souffle du Griffondor se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que ses pupilles se dilataient, Merlin que c'était bon. La main faisait de lents allers-retours, beaucoup trop lents. Son bassin ondula malgré lui, recherchant plus de contact, et faisant par la même légèrement glousser le blond, fier au possible de son effet.

Le lion, qui n'avait rien manqué de cette réaction, récupéra tout juste assez de conscience pour rendre la pareille au serpent, sa main se posant possessivement sur le sexe déjà dur du blond. Il eu au moins la satisfaction de ne plus être le seul envahit par la rougeur, la température de la pièce semblait monter en flèche.

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte à quel moment il se retrouva définitivement nu, ni si c'était lui qui avait fait de même pour le blond. Ses neurones avaient déclaré forfait depuis un moment déjà, et seul le plaisir l'entourait.

Les mains du blond s'activaient sur lui, cherchant et trouvant les moindres points sensibles, envoyant des ondes de pur plaisir à travers l'ensemble de son corps. Lui avait abandonné le combat, ses doigts parcouraient le blond, mais agissaient de leur propre chef, il ne contrôlait plus rien, et savourait cela par-dessus tout. Il était en confiance.

Il tressaillit à peine lorsqu'un doigt effleura son intimité, la survolant d'abord, puis se pressant un peu pus contre l'anneau de chair, quémandant l'entrée. Prenant l'absence de réponse et les gémissements comme une autorisation, le doigt pénétra doucement le brun. Ce dernier trouvait cela bizarre, cette chose étrangère à lui-même qui se mouvait en lui, qui s'enfonçait, puis ressortait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il commença à ressentir une légère gêne lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, l'étirant un peu trop à son propre gout.

Comme si Draco avait senti la gêne de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche quitta ses lèvres pour descendre vers son bas ventre, s'arrêtant sur son nombril, mimant devant, ce qui se passait derrière. Il léchait délicatement le pourtour du nombril en même temps que ses doigts contournaient l'anneau de chair, puis y pénétrait, lentement, l'étirant avec patience.

Lorsqu'un troisième doigt se rajouta encore, sa bouche descendit encore plus bas, ses lèvres prenant possession de son excitation. Sa langue la parcouru, de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur le gland humide un peu plus longtemps lorsque la tension se faisait plus sentir à l'arrière. Mais cette dernière était de moins présente, et le sourire crispé avait été définitivement remplacé par des soupirs de bien être.

Et alors qu'il touchait un point particulièrement sensible, Draco fut récompensé par le râle que poussa le brun, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement sous la vague de plaisir qui avait suivi la progression des doigts. Ces derniers retournèrent à ce point précis deux ou trois fois, poussant un peu plus le Griffondor dans son hébétude avant de se retirer.

Le blond ne pu retenir un sourire devant la plainte et le grognement qui accompagnèrent ce geste.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour avoir arrêté en si bon chemin ce que tu étais en train de faire. » Le prévint Harry, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la raison ne peut que te plaire. » Murmura le blond à son oreille, mordillant son lobe en passant, et le faisait s'allonger de tout son long sur le côté, prenant place derrière lui.

Le lion comprit parfaitement le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose autrement plus imposant qu'un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité. Et malgré l'appréhension, il ne put retenir son impatience.

« Tu attends le déluge ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de presser son ancien ennemi qui n'avait absolument plus rien de ça.

Il n'entendit qu'un léger gloussement et les quelques mots du blond « Ce que son altesse demande… » avant de se perdre dans ses sensations.

La première fut la douleur à l'entrée du membre de son compagnon en lui, mais rapidement détournée par les douces attention du dit compagnon sur le sien propre.

Et rapidement, les vagues de chaleur qui s'étaient atténuées, reprirent de plus belle, alors que le blond se mouvait en lui, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que le brun le réclamait par ses déhanchements. Chaque coup de boutoir était accueilli par un soupir, chaque fois plus intense que le précédent, les souffles se faisaient erratiques alors qu'ils se laissaient envahir par ce plaisir qu'ils avaient si longtemps attendu.

Alors qu'Harry se sentait au bord de la rupture, il posa sa main tremblante sur la cuisse de son compagnon derrière lui, le faisant ralentir le mouvement dans un grognement un peu désappointé.

« Je veux te voir. » Ce simple murmure envoya une vague de plaisir supplémentaire le long de la colonne vertébrale du Serpentard qui s'empressa de retourner délicatement le brun, ne sortant pas de lui, et continuant même ses mouvements, dans un rythme d'une lenteur à rendre dingue n'importe qui, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer le Griffondor.

C'est donc avec un plaisir renouvelé que le blond reprit sa cadence de précédemment, touchant la prostate du brun en rythme, le faisant hurler à chaque fois, les yeux mis clos.

Et au moment de la jouissance, les émeraudes se vissèrent aux iris orages alors qu'ils se libéraient ensembles, chacun pouvant lire le plaisir dans les orbes de l'autre. Cet instant qui leur paru durer une éternité scella pour de bon leur relation, qui ne serait jamais plus celle de deux ennemi, et qui ne pourrait non plus se contenter d'amitié.

En cet instant, ils s'étaient définitivement acceptés l'un l'autre, pour aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Alors qu'ils soupiraient de bien être, un sourire de paix sur le visage, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et regardèrent ahuris son compagnon encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Le blond sembla remarquer la nouvelle lueur qui pris place immédiatement dans les iris émeraudes, et son regard interrogatif ne rencontra qu'un sourire étincellent alors que le brun s'évanouissait dans les airs, ne laissant que quelques mots flotter dans les airs.

« A très bientôt, je t'attend… »

(^^)

_Désolée de finir comme ça mais j'avoue que j'aime bien cette fin. (Sadique ? neeen pas du tout lol)_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, un épilogue fera suite dans pas longtemps. A la prochaine._


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici comme promis l'épilogue. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon sadisme de la dernière fois lol. **Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, **j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

(^^)

Epilogue:

_« A très bientôt, je t'attend… »_

Draco resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, totalement figé par les dernières secondes des événements. Il se repassa en boucle les dernières paroles du brun, son sourire, la lueur dans ses yeux, avant que ses neurones ne se reconnectent et ne fassent _tilt_.

Par Merlin ! Il devait croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Repoussant la torpeur qui l'avait envahit après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il repoussa les draps, se mettant tant bien que mal debout. Il parcouru la chambre, plus proche d'un zombi que d'un sorcier, recherchant ses affaires éparpillées au gré de leur périple jusqu'au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute que effectivement il était un sorcier, et qu'il avait une baguette. Deux secondes de plus et la dites baguette était retrouvée, lui permettant un rapide sort de nettoyage et un rassemblement de ses affaires.

Il se sentait déjà l'esprit plus clair. Les paroles du brun tournaient toujours en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il se vêtait fébrilement, et il sortit rapidement de sa chambre.

Blaise et ses autres amis, présents dans la salle commune virent tous leur mâchoire échouer lamentablement au sol à la vue de leur prince débraillé, les cheveux ébouriffés, exactement comme s'il sortait d'une nuit de débauche. Et ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux brillant, et ses pommettes encore colorées, semblaient parfaitement attester cette hypothèse saugrenue.

« Euh Draco ? Ca va ? » Tenta Théo qui le premier avait à peu près repris ses esprits.

Le blond lui jeta à peine un regard, puis l'ignorant royalement se dirigea vers la porte sans faire plus de cas de tous les visages tournés vers lui. De ces regards, un seul semblait calculateur et fouiller au fond de lui.

Pansy réfléchissait depuis longtemps aux changements qu'elle avait pu voir de loin chez son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait d'abord vu s'éloigner depuis la bataille finale et bien avant, sans pouvoir rien y faire, et ces derniers temps, il était revenu. Il était plus joyeux, plus vivant, et elle en avait été soulagée même s'il restait toujours seul. Puis il leur avait à nouveau parlé, les moments tranquilles passés ensemble dans leur salle commune avaient repris, il leur parlait à nouveau, comme si la vie reprenait son cours et ses droits.

Elle n'avait pas su pourquoi mais en avait été heureuse. Puis, elle avait appris qu'il voyait Harry Potter, le sauveur en rêve, et elle avait fait le lien. Le survivant qui survivait difficilement avait permis le renouveau de son ancien ennemi. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés, Griffondors et Serpentards, et à partir de ce moment, Pansy avait vu une autre évolution.

Ils étaient tous au courant pour les deux anciens ennemis, mais la jeune fille pensait qu'il y avait plus. La joie du blond était trop pure pour ce ne soient que de simple rêves où le brun lui racontait ce qu'il voyait. Les deux rivaux s'étaient rapprochés. Elle en avait parlé à Hermione, qui après mur réflexion avait été de son avis, il y avait plus la dessous que ce que le blond leur avait dit.

Mais elles avaient laissé faire. Pour Hermione, le Serpentard était le dernier espoir d'Harry de se réveiller, elle se doutait que la magie était à l'œuvre, et que laisser faire était la meilleure des solutions. Elle était là pour soutenir. Pour Pansy, c'était tout simplement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Draco depuis des lustres, et elle en était heureuse.

Puis elle avait fini par se douter que le blond ne faisait pas que voir le brun en rêve. Souvent à l'infirmerie, son regard se perdait dans le vide, et régulièrement, l'ombre d'un sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres sans raison. Elle pensait être la seule à avoir remarqué ces détails, et les avait gardés pour elle.

Mais aujourd'hui ses soupçons se confirmaient. Comment et pourquoi restait un mystère, mais ce n'était pas en rêve que le Serpentard voyait le Griffondor, c'était bien réel. Et elle avait la sensation que son ami ressortait tout droit d'une de ses rencontre, qui pour une raison ou une autre avait été différente.

Toutes ses réflexions s'étaient faites le temps que la porte de la salle commune claque après le départ précipité du blond.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda Blaise, encore perplexe de cette situation si peu habituelle.

« Je pense… que notre héro national ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. » Murmura Pansy, le regard tourné vers la porte, mettant en place les dernières pièces du puzzle. « Et que vous feriez bien d'admettre le fait qu'il va passer un certain temps entre ces murs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Et laissant derrière elle ses compagnons de dortoir légèrement estomaqués, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, suivant les pas de Draco vers l'infirmerie, prenant son temps.

Le blond, lui, ne prenait absolument pas son temps. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le couloir des cachots qu'il se mit à courir comme un dératé. Et comme prévu, c'est totalement essoufflé qu'il arriva à l'infirmerie.

Comme il s'en doutait, celle-ci était déserte. Ce n'était pas pour assister à une visite qu'il était parti, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas là. Ou plutôt son esprit fantôme n'était pas là. Car dans le lit tout blanc où reposait le corps du sauveur, ce dernier avait repris des couleurs, sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide, signe d'un réveil imminent.

Et alors que ses paupières commençaient à papillonner, le Serpentard s'approcha de lui, penchant son visage à un souffle du brun. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait embrassé de suite son amant pour le motiver à ouvrir les yeux plus rapidement, mais il se retenait.

Maintenant que ce qu'il attendait depuis des jours allait se produire, le doute refaisait surface. Et s'il avait rêvé tout ça ? Et si le Griffy ne se souvenait de rien ? Et si cette nuit merveilleuse n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu, ou si elle ne pouvait plus se produire ? Toutes ces interrogations ne faisaient que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'il attendait au dessus du brun, et que ce dernier ne s'éveillait toujours pas.

Et alors qu'il allait se retirer, prêt à aller se cacher dans les cachots plutôt que d'affronter son ancienne Némésis, il sentit avant que le son n'arrive à ses oreilles, un souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Pa…pardon ? » Ne put-il que bégayer, n'ayant pas entendu ce que le brun venait de murmurer, et même pas sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ça non plus.

« Tu te décides à m'embrasser pour de bon où il faut que je prenne l'initiative ? » Souffla à nouveau le Griffondor alité, d'une voix légèrement enrouée, ses paupières toujours clauses.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé. D'ailleurs, il n'acceptait pas cette possibilité. Et pour le prouver ses lèvres se scellèrent délicatement à celles du brun sans plus attendre. Un rêve ne pouvait pas avoir cette douceur, une hallucination ne pouvait pas avoir ce délicieux gout fruité, un fantôme ne pouvait pas avoir cette passion brulante qu'il ressentait dans ce simple baisé. Donc tout était réel.

Et alors que les orbes émeraude se fixaient dans leurs sœurs orage, chacun pouvant lire dans l'âme de l'autre les mêmes sentiments, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, joignant leurs mains, annonçant mieux que des mots à ceux qui venaient de débarquer dans l'infirmerie que oui, oui ils étaient ensembles.

Et si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à redire, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller se faire voir avec Voldy. Mais personne n'avait rien à y redire, à part un « Yes ! » sonore, sorti tout droit de la bouche de Pansy, ses yeux brillant parlant pour elle. Elle avait vu juste, et elle en était fière.

Les autres, qui s'étaient figés net en voyant le spectacle qui les attendaient, reprirent vie à cette exclamation. Et après avoir accordé dix minute de bécotage en règle aux deux nouveaux tourtereaux, ils imposèrent leur présence pour eux aussi profiter de Harry, ne survivant plus, mais vivant enfin.

Les deux âmes ennemies s'étaient sauvées mutuellement, et comptaient bien désormais passer le restant de leur vie ensemble, sans autre problème que le lieu et le moment de leur prochain câlin…

(^^)

_Mmm, un peu niaise la fin lol, mais bon c'est comme ça qu'elle m'est venue. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là._

_Ma prochaine fic (avec plus de 10 chapitres cette fois) commencera à paraitre en aout. Elle devrait être bien avancée d'ici là, et puisque je ne suis pas là en juillet, ça vous évitera d'attendre un mois entre l'introduction et le premier chapitre…_

_A la prochaine et merci encore pour votre soutien._


End file.
